Horizontal drilling of well bores is a relatively new technology where an initial segment of a well bore extends in a generally vertical direction and then is angled in a direction which can be normal to a vertical or with other angular relationships with respect to the initial vertical segment of the well bore. Where a horizontal or non-vertical section of the well bore traverses earth formations which contain hydrocarbons it is desirable to isolate selected formations from one another along a segment of the well bore from other sections along the well bore.
The present invention provides a practical system for obtaining a cement type sealing mechanism in the annulus between a well pipe and a well bore in horizontal or non-vertical sections of a well bore.